Rod (ANB)/Quotes
'General' When Eating "Ah, player! I'm about to grab a bite to eat. If you're hungry, do you want to eat together?" Reaction to outfit "That's a cute outfit! You didn't pick that color for me, did you? Just kidding! But that really is my favorite color. It looks very cute on you." Showing the Ring/Blue Feather to someone else "Player! Trying to give the feather to someone else?! Do you want to break up with me?! If it was a joke, please don't ever do something like that again. Next time I'll really be angry." Ignoring Him "Finally I get to see you! We hadn't talked for so long that I thought maybe you were mad at me or something. I'd appreciate it if you'd visit me a bit from now on." After Break Up "Look, I'm fine now. It's okay that we broke up. Let's keep being friends, okay?" 'Heart Lines' Dating *'First time dating:' "Being boyfriend and girlfriend can be nerve-wrecking can't it? I'm so nervous, and I don't know what to say." *'Black Heart:' "I'm sorry, player, but I don't really want to talk to you." *'Purple Heart:' "Have I done something to offend you? If you're mad about something, tell me. I can't stand having you mad at me." *'Blue Heart:' "I'm overjoyed being your boyfriend, player. I'm going to take very good care of you." *'Green Heart:' "I've been telling a lot of people that we're going out, and everyone's very happy for us! What? Is it too much? I just can't help it. I want to brag to everyone that I managed to become your boyfriend." *'Yellow Heart:' "Ever since we started going out, every day has been so much fun. It feels like everything is really going my way." *'Pink Heart:' "What do I like about you? There's so much that I don't even know where to start! Okay, let's see... The thing that I like most about you is... umm, well... This is too embarrasing! I'm sorry!" *'Red Heart:' "You're so wonderful! I'm happy just being near you, player. Thank you, player. I love you more than anyone else in the world." 'Crop Festival' 'Beginner (Win)' Vegetable "Hey, did you see it (name)? Neil was making a really grossed out face earlier." "I wonder if there was something someone put out that he really didn't like?" "He looks normal but really there are a lot of things he likes and doesn't like." Advanced (Win) "That is super amazing that you won in the advanced class!" "Next you should aim for the repeat win! Good luck on your next victory!" Vegetable "Hey, did you see it (name)? Neil was making a really grossed out face earlier." "I wonder if there was something someone put out that he really didn't like?" "He looks normal but really there are a lot of things he likes and doesn't like." Flower "The flowers are very pretty. Then you get close and they smell good too." "When I am in a field of flowers the air is about as sweet as it can get. " 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win "Everything looked so delicious! I was drooling just looking at the dishes." "I know it's because he's a judge, but I'm still jealous that Clement gets to try everything." "Congrats on winning in the intermediate class! You really are amazing, MC!" "I should follow your example!" "I'm really hungry after the Cooking Festival today, with so many delicious looking dishes." "We should have dinner early tonight!" "But if we eat too early, we'll get hungry again before bedtime.. hmm, what to do.." 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow "(name), how did you choose your cow's name? Do you have a certain technique?" "Choosing names really reflects a farmer's personality. How interesting!" "Every cow looks really happy!" "That's great. I love cows ♪ They're so relaxed and cute!" Chicken "The chickens were really cute!" "They all had friendly expressions and all of them seemed to be well cared for ♪" "When I saw a chicken at the Festival. I felt like touching it." "That reminds me, when I was little, I saw a chicken so cute that I hugged it..." "I was just a kid, so I didn't hold back at all and I surprised it." "It pecked my head really hard." "Just because an animal's cute, doesn't mean you should do silly stuff. I don't do stuff like that anymore!" "Now I show animals that I am not scary by gently holding and petting them. That makes them look happy ♪" Beginner (Lose) "It's just too bad. But you did your best, MC. I hope you can win next time!" Beginner (Win) MC, congratulations on winning in the beginner class!" You're very talented, so you should try the harder classes too, MC." I'll be rooting for you! Good luck!" 'Music Festival' "That was an amazing performance!" "...What? I was falling asleep? N-Nuh-uh! I was really listening!" 'Pumpkin Festival' "What's this? Pumpkin Festival candy? Wow, I didn't think that at this age people would still treat me like a kid. But it looks tasty, so I'll take it. Thank you!" 'Fireworks Festival' "I wonder if it is true that Dunhill is actually involved in making fireworks a little." "That is amazing if it is true. When I went to the shop the other day, he also seemed familiar handling pets." "Maybe there is nothing that he can't do. I respect him so much!" "Doesn't the sound of fireworks startle you a little?" "It is the same as thunder, isn't it? Even though you know it is coming, it is surprising when it does come." "I wonder if here is someone who isn't bothered by that instant?" "The fireworks were very pretty! It is a shame that they are over. I wanted to see more." 'New Year's Eve' "Hey, (name)! Happy New Year! I wish you a wonderful year ♪" Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎